


Night

by atminiature



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Comfort, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, F/M, Love, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atminiature/pseuds/atminiature
Summary: Medieval AU. Alpha!Bucky comes home to the stronghold in the middle of the night after a mission.They are soo in love and haven't seen each other in a long time.This is what you will expect it to be.





	Night

The warm summer night makes the air in the bed chamber humid and heavy. My omega-sisters, the six girls that are sleeping heavily in the mess off pillows and sheets around me, are unwittingly competing for whatever oxygen is left in the room. Sue wrapped her arms around my lower back right before we fell asleep, and at first I think her stirring is what wakes me up. Instead, it is our head omega’s vigilant gaze that meets mine when I squint one eye open. She is stroking my shoulder gently to avoid scaring me and setting all the others into frenzy.

I furrow my eyebrows in disapprovement of the lantern she is holding in the hand that is not on my shoulder. “What time is-”  
“They’re back.”

My heart plummets a few feet. I start to get up but do it too quickly, almost forgetting about Sue’s thin arms around my waist. I carefully untangle myself from them, roll out of bed and try not to make it wobble when I place my feet on the rough wooden floor underneath.

“When?” I mumble as I rummage through the robes that crowd the hooks along the wall.

“Just now, I came to you as soon as I found out.”

I nod. My head omega is trustworthy – she has never tried to keep me from him even when others would. She holds the door ajar and looks back at me to see if I am coming. I only now realized she is still dressed in her rough woollen dress and boots, like she always is. Does that woman ever sleep? I let the thought go as I slip on my sandals and follow her out into the night.

I am not the only omega having her alfa return tonight, but knowing what he is like, I wanted to be brought to him the minute he was back. Me and the others prefer to sleep in pack when we are on our own – it is comforting, and once you are marked you will crave the warmth and closeness to the verge of pain.

I follow her lantern, which swings lightly with her walk, from the forest edge to the west wing of the stronghold, not far from the manor we like to inhibit when we are on our own. The grass is wet with dew, and if I was not wide-awake before, the brisk night definitely has made sure I am now.

“Are they all…” I let the sentence die down before I finish it. She will know. She is the oldest of us, and also one of the unlucky. Every now and then they are not all ok.

She nods, giving my shoulder a quick squeeze and lets me walk through the gates first. I make my way, in a brisker pace than she kept, towards our quarters. We have never been apart for this long since we got to know each other. These months have been longer than the time I have lived with him.

We ascend a set of stairs, spiralling up three floors. At the top, a pair of guards seems mildly surprised, but hides it well and nods their heads at us in recognition as they hold open a door into an elegant hallway. I turn around to tell her that I can continue on my own from here, but she rolls her eyes and quickens the pace before I even get to open my mouth. Even if I am not wearing my usual footwear, the sharp echoes of my feet still fill the air, and in the sleeping castle it’s the only thing to be heard. My head omega, on the other hand, seems to be floating soundlessly rather than walking. She stops in front of a tall set of double doors and knocks rapidly three times. One second ticks by, two… then a young squire appears in the doorway. I recognize him and give his red, tired eyes a small smile. He looks behind him and starts to open his mouth, but another hand takes hold of the door and opens it all the way. Bucky looks tired as well, but there is warmth radiating from him when he smiles.

“You can leave Peter, I’m alright,” Bucky says softly.

They boy mumbles a “Thank you, Sir”, grabs a brown leather scabbard leaning against the fireplace where a newly lit fire is crackling, gives Bucky a thankful glace, and slips out of the door. I press my head omega’s hands, mouthing a “thank you”, and she disappears after him, the lantern growing smaller and smaller in the hallway. With butterflies in my stomach, and sparkling adrenaline in every other part of my body, I turn around to him. He looks like he needs a shower and some sleep, but nothing worse than that, and my heart gives out a sigh of relief.

“I thought I told you to wait until the morning.”

“I’m not sorry,” I breathe out.

“I’m happy you didn’t”. He reaches an arm around me to shut the door closed – what is left of his armour clings softly with the movement – they must have been halfway through getting him out of them. When I hear the click of the locks, he does not move away from me, but stay so close I can feel his chest heaving up and down when he breathes. His eyes roam my face and my shoulders, like he is making sure I am just the same as I was when he left. I grow still in front of him. Without warning, my eyes start to burn with unshed tears – the worry, the longing, the relief, and the tiredness wanting to seep out of me. I lower my gaze, as if I could hide it. He just takes my head in his hands, lifts it up again and brushes my hair back in the process. I place my hands on his wrists and close my eyes instead.

“God does not know how much I’ve missed you,” he whispers, and then his lips are tenderly on mine. He kisses me slowly, like he is considering every move carefully. I feel his tongue brushing against my lips and I open my mouth for him. He wraps an arm around my back, and I instinctively press my body against his as the kiss deepens.

When we pull apart, breathless, forehead to forehead, I clear my throat quietly and take the opportunity to look him up and down. “I’ll remove the rest of the plates, sit down.”

“No,” he takes my hands in his and presses them to his chest, “go to bed again, I’ll be with you soon.” He places a kiss to the hairline above my left eyebrow and steps away from me.

“As if I’d be able to sleep with you awake in the next room. I’ve been missing you since you left.”

After a very short debate, I end up curling up in the recliner next to the fireplace, watching him unclip all the little hooks and untie the knots. I study him warily, my legs thrown over an armrest and my back resting against the opposite one. I was not sure he would be this… gentle, coming back after four months. His movements are calm, relaxed even. The mission was probably successful. I do not ask, and he rarely tells me anything. He would never let spies or assassins target me for knowing things I should not. The indiscreet way I watch him does not go unnoticed.

“I’m fine,” he mumbles into his bag.

“I can see that,” I smile a crooked smile.

He steals another kiss before he disappears to the bath, probably prepared by his squire. He leaves the door open and the sound of movement and running water sets me into trance.

***

His feet on the soft carpet in front of the fireplace wakes me up from something that felt less like sleep and more like a daydream. I rise up from the recliner, and quietly make my way over to him to hug his waist from behind, resting my cheek against his back. He places his hands over mine, absentmindedly running his thumb over my knuckles. After a few second of being close and quiet, he stops and gently starts to pry away my fingers and turn around to face me. I look up at him and wait for him to make the first move. He knows why I have not gone to bed yet.

“Are you not too tired for this?” He asks with his hands on my shoulders.

I quietly shake my head and rest my forehead against his chest.

His fingers traces light circles over my shoulder blades as if he is contemplating something. Then he stops, and one of his hands travels up to the nape of my nape. He softly tangles his fingers into my hair in a tight grip and tugs. I keep my gaze fixed into his chest. The hand that is not holding the back of my head unties my robe and pushes it off my shoulders, leaving the delicate fabric in a pool around my feet.

Every cell in my body seems to know that he is watching me, letting his hand and eyes travel patiently over my body. I was not wearing much under the robe. Then he kisses me again, more heated than before – greedier. Eventually he pulls me away from his lips. Instead he bends down to kiss and suck the skin behind my ear and I lift up my arms to hold myself up using his shoulders. It gives him more space to freely let his hands travel over my torso, and I whimpering softly at the attention he gives my skin. His fingers slide along my shape, teasingly sliding under my underwear, but without removing them.

Eventually, he is done roaming his hands over me and steps back to take a seat in the wide recliner I sat in minutes before, gesturing to me to come to him. I straddle his lap and he places his hands on my waist.

He lifts us up a centimetre to adjust his position and leans back to get more comfortable. My core is resting heavily against his hardening length, covered by the thick fabric of his trousers.

“So, what did you do to entertain yourself while I was gone?” He lets go of my waist and lets his fingers travel lightly up and down my thighs and back towards my ass. Even though we are not anywhere at all new to each other, his question still makes me blush.

“I would think about you a lot when the other girls weren’t there.”

“Mhm.”

His hands are coming up slowly again – his thumbs gracing the insides of my thighs – and distract me from thinking about anything but him – now. 

“I’d undress. I’d be naked.”

“Okay, good. Continue,” his grin grows wider, ”oh wait.” He reaches up and unclasps my bra from behind me, and I remove it and drop it to the floor beside the recliner. “You’d be naked?” He asks casually. He cups one of my breasts with his hand and caresses it softly with his thumb.

I take a shaking breath. “Yeah, and I would put pressure here.” I stop breathing for a second as I grind down on him. I feel him stir under me, adjust his position so he can feel me better. I grind down on him lightly, too lightly for my taste, and certainly for his, but he has not told me to pleasure myself. 

He takes my hands in his and places them on his shoulders, and then brings his hand up to my breast again.

“And I would think about you the whole time, because I wished it was you who did it to me.”

“Harder,” he says simply, and I press my hips down again, gripping his shoulders tighter. He meets me with steady rolls of his own. I bend my head down to kiss him carefully, while we go on for a few more minutes, or maybe hours; with him time seems frozen. My heartbeat and core is pounding in a rhythm.

“Bucky,” I say warningly, feely hot and messy.

He looks at me, amused, slowing down to a stop. His hands are back on my waist and I would not have been able to continue even if I wanted to. “Did you go very deep when you were pleasuring yourself?”

I shake my head, just wanting him to stop talking, “No, I couldn’t without you. It wasn’t as satisfying.”  
“That must have been frustrating.”

“It was,” I glance towards him, my hands still on his shoulders, torso exposed to him.

His eyes darken, taking in the sight of me on him, the strands of hair in my face, the sweat and humidity gathering between my breasts and over my collarbones, my chest that still heaves up and down, trying to provide my body with oxygen, and he suddenly grows very still.

I recognize his change in manors and lean forward to put my forehead against his shoulder, trying to breathe slowly. He gently tastes the base of my neck, where I have the – still not healed – scars. Then he bites down harder, and a sharper pain shoots out from the mark, straight to the heat between my legs, and my whole body shivers. A whimper escapes my chest, and I bite my lips to stay quiet, but it definitely did not go unnoticed. As the pain subsides he brings up a hand to caress the back of my head soothingly, his fingers tangling themselves into my hair in the process.

He slowly and carefully starts rising up with me still in his arms. I hook my legs around his waist as he carries me over to the bedroom. He drops me off on the bed and stands in front of me as I sit on the edge and remove his clothing, or what I can reach of it. His belt, his trousers. When I am done he discards my panties and lifts us higher up on the bed and under the thin blanket, him hoovering over me between my spread legs.

We stay like that for a while, he plays with my hair and I place my thumbs on either of his temples, allowing ourselves a few seconds to admire each other’s faces.

“I love you,” I whisper, barely audibly.

He turns his face slightly to the side, so he can kiss my wrist of my left hand. “My beautiful wife”. His eyes glisten in the darkness and I press my knees together, ever so slightly, until I am stopped by his hips.

He chuckles lowly, “Do you want me to put you out of your misery?”

“Please.”

He takes my right hand in his, brings it down against the matress, and shifts his weight over my body, pining me down. He kisses my neck as he enters me, making me breathe all my little gasps and small grunts right into his ear.

When he is fully sheeted he pauses his movements. I clench around him and stir a little. I try to move the hand he is pressing down into the mattress above my head, but he does not budge. When nothing else works I put my forehead in the crook in his neck and plead lowly. My “please alpha, please, I’ll make you feel so good,” seems to work and I feel him smile against my skin as he starts rocking back and forth. His movements are slow but firm, much more controlled than mine.

“Slowly, slowly, there we go,” he gives out a grunt “fuck I’ve missed you.”

I lean my head back and close my eyes, taken over by the bliss and pleasure that he gives me over and over again. As his thrusts get deeper, my soft whimpers grow more and more desperate. Whenever I try to speed up the pace, he slows down, gently taking the hand that is not holding my hand over my head, and places it on my hip. That I am so evidently desperate for him does not help, he has not seen me for months and will not want to come in this position. He coaxes me to open my eyes and continues for a few more minutes, taking his time as he fucks me. 

When he has allowed a pace that almost has made me come, he stops, pulls back and gets up on his knees. 

“I think it’s time that you present to me, darling.”’

He has a look in his face that I know well, so I turn around on my stomach with my cheek against the sheets and my knees under my pelvis, and give him my hands behind my back. The look is not exactly playful – if I struggle I will not come this round. By now I am almost crying to get release so I do it quickly and without saying anything. He secures my wrists in one hand and places one on my waist, then he presses himself in starts to take me again, very slowly – but in this position there really is not anything I can do about it. With the grip on my hands behind my back, he pulls me up a couple of centimetres from the mattress. I try to count the sounds of wet slaps of skin against skin to get something else than the delicious torture to focus on, but it does not work.

“How are we doing?” he asks as he lets his hand on my waist caress my body all the way up to my shoulder, and settles it on my shoulder to keep me still and lower down.

“I’m good, Sir,” I whimper quietly.

when he is satisfied with my position, he takes a tight grip of my hair and starts to gradually thrust into me faster than before.

“Is it good to have your Alpha take you?”

“Yes, Sir.” He makes a particularly deep thrust and I moan loudly, “I’ve missed you so, so much,” I pant.

I am utterly exposed to him, the blanket is since long gone, he has secured my hands behind my back tightly, and he is holding my body up with a grip of my hair. He is still holding me tightly, but the calculated control over the sex – the pace and the deapth – he had is long gone. Now the two of us are only focused on the release – trying to get closer when there is no closer.

I clench around him and he lets go of my wrists to lift my body up against his instead. My hands go up to the back of his head, one of his takes a grip over my torso, grabbing one of my breasts with his large hand, and the other one goes down to cup my core. Sweat and body fluids are mixing together. Everything is just him; smell of the room which is the same one he lived in when took me the first time, the texture of the sheets, his chest hair tickling my skin, and his stubble brushing against my temple.

I am giving out a small cry through my teeth with each thrust. He does not really try to hold back his grunts, unlike me – if we get a re-run tomorrow morning he will bring it up.

“Alpha,” I whimper lowly.

I think I feel him kiss my head lightly. “It’s okay.”

Something breaks, tips over, and washes away the last of my composition. It feels so good to cry out helplessly. My body starts to tremble with the pleasure that washes over me in heavy waves, and a couple of sharp thrusts later I feel him filling me with his seed.

For a moment after we are done, he just keeps me upright against him, while my body is still convulsing and breathing heavily. He kisses my mark and then slowly lowers us onto the mattress again.

We stay spooning afterwards.

I am completely exhausted after not being with him for months, and now having this kind of session the first thing we do – almost too exhausted to sleep. I do my best to wind down, because he never falls asleep before me after sex, and he needs it more than me today.

When his knot has gone down and there is nothing else we can do to improve our chances tonight, I turn around to kiss him and rest my head against his chest.

“I want us to start a family,” he mumbles just as I thought he might be gone.

“What do you think we’re doing?” I whisper contently, just to avoid breaking the peace.

“I don’t want to be away from you anymore.”

His hands on my waist and my shoulder stir a little, and I tilt my head up to meet his gaze. His eyes are twinkling like stars in the darkness, reflecting the last of the dying embers in the fireplace.

“Don’t be then.” My heart hammers in my chest.

He takes the blanket and pulls it higher up over me, and himself, then he places his hand back over my shoulder. I lower my head on his chest again.

“I have made up my mind.”


End file.
